To form a stereo panoramic image, multiple cameras, set up in a particular configuration, may be used to capture 360-degree content. The content may then be stitched to form the stereo panoramic image. Conventional processes for stitching the content are unable to effectively and efficiently handle overlap regions of the captured images and, in particular, when the overlap regions comprise depth variations, conventional processes, such as transform based stitching, will give rise to artifacts.
Specifically, conventional transform based stitching processes give rise to artifacts, such as ghosting or double impressions of objects, when the seam regions comprise of objects located at varying distances from the camera. The current invention provides a solution to minimize such artifacts.